Passioned
by kaminx
Summary: What if Iason found Riki when Guy was planning on taking him to Dana Bahn? What would change? Would Iason be mad at Riki or love him even more?
1. Riki

_**Hello! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

_**I HAD SOOO MUCH TO DO! AND SERIOUSLY WHENEVER I TRIED TO START WRITING SOMETHING ELSE CAME UP …. =_=**_

_**SO KAMINX (WHO IS ME) HOPES YOU ENJOY!**_

_**XDXDXXDXXXDXD**_

* * *

____Iason was worried, where was Riki? He sat down, hoping to calm himself but it made him more agitated

Finally he jumped up in frustration and swiftly exited the building, he had to find Riki!

* * *

Guy slung Riki over his shoulder, 'Sorry Riki but I am saving you from yourself…' he thought.

He slipped Riki into the car and closed the door, he sat staring forward for a second, he suddenly realized what he had done to his friend. He glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious Riki.

_What am I doing?_

He opened his door, maybe he should just put Riki on the street, he didn't know if he could do this. He got out from the car and opened the door near Riki. He just stared.

_Don't falter now! Think of what that bastard Blondie has done to him!_

Guy still stood there, hesitating.

"Riki…" he heard a shocked voice whisper, Guy turned around to see Iason Mink, his worst enemy.

* * *

Iason walked and walked trying to find Riki, he looked like such a low class being right now it was humiliating. But he kept his head up, it didn't matter, all that mattered was Riki!

Iason looked down an ally hoping that maybe Riki would pop up and come to his worried embrace. Suddenly Iason heard a door close, the n it re-opened, footsteps walked then stopped as another car door opened.

Iason crept up to the ally, then he saw it, Guy had Riki in the back of a car! Riki wasn't moving!

"Riki…" Iason gasped.

Guy turned around, his face horrified, he obviously wasn't planning on the Blondie taking such quick action, he had wanted to make him suffer in Dana Bahn.

Iason glared at the evil "friend" of Riki's, "How could you do something so evil to Riki?"

Guy laughed, "You call me evil, you're the one who needs a reality check."

"I am not the one who hurt him, I simply give him what he likes…but you wouldn't know about that…"Iason trailed.

Guy growled, "You bastard, you're the reason everything is falling apart!"

"Riki is mine, he belongs with me, now before you hurt him, give him to me," Iason demanded.

"Like hell I will, Riki isn't leaving," he retorted, slamming the door.

"If you wish to fight," Iason started, "I will kill you…"

Guy suddenly realized he was gonna have to fight this Blondie to keep Riki.

Iason was furious that Guy was the reason for Riki being missing. Guy lunged forward, ready to punch the son of a bitch Blondie. Iason caught Guy's hand and held it with his iron strength, Guy struggled to get his hand free, but it would move.

"Does it hurt?" Iason taunted, gripping his hand harder, until he heard cracking of bones.

Guy yelled in pain and the Blondie, who was pleased with this torturous position, punched Guy in the stomach and let go of his hand, making Guy fly into a brick wall.

Iason watched as Guy observed his now broken hand, "You bastard," he cursed, Iason walked over and picked up Guy by his collar.

"You have no right to accuse or comment on what me and Riki do, " he explained, annoyed how long this was taking.

"You are the reason he was trying to do everything, he wanted to use his freedom to the fullest," Guy spat.

Iason's eyes turned dark, "Riki belongs to me."

Iason slammed Guy into the brick wall, Guy hit his head hard against the rock, he lost his consciousness.

Iason dropped Guy and immediately walked over to the car, he opened the door, Riki was still out cold, he gently grabbed Riki and held him in his arms so his head rested in on hands and the back of his knees were supported in the other.

_Riki, I love you…_

**_WELL IN CASE ANYONE READS THIS... PROBABLY NOT... _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW...=_= I DONT THINK ANYONE WILL GET THIS MESSAGE... SIGH_**

**_KAMINX WILL BE HAPPY IF ANYONE...I MEAN ANYBODY ACTUALLY WANTS TO READ IT!_**

_**BYE!**_


	2. Drugged

**(O_O) SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY?**

**(OoO) THANK YOU GUYS!**

**I THOUGHT NOBODY WOULD EVEN CARE *SIGH* IT'S NICE TO BE LUVED BY PEOPLE!**

**PLEASE… ENJOY…..XDXDDXDX!**

* * *

Riki twitched his fingers, he slowly opened his eyes. He hurt all over, he groaned and sat up. He stared around his room. He was in the light green gown again, he ran his hand through his hair, hid head kind of hurt.

_What happened?_

Riki got up, and tried to move, he fell forward.

On the floor he wondered, _Why do I feel dizzy and weak?_

He sat up, leaning against the single bed. Sweat dripped down his face, he felt hot and sick.

_Why is this happening? I didn't do anything!_

He stared at the wall.

_GUY! _

He tried to stand up and fell down, he wasn't gonna give up, he stood up again and walked forward, he felt dizzy and fell forward, just as he did he was caught in gentle but sturdy hands.

"Riki!" Iason exclaimed.

Riki slowly stared up at him, "I-Iason?"

Iason dragged Riki over to the bed, and set him down, he looked at Riki's glazed eyes.

"He drugged you! That bastard!" Iason exclaimed in realization.

Riki stared at his hands, dizziness was taking over, "Iason…." he trailed.

Iason laid him back against the bed, "You'll have to sleep it off, I guess."

Riki stared up at Iason, "I missed you…"

Iason stared down at him, he didn't know if this was Riki or the drugs.

Iason leaned down and kissed Riki then ruffled his hair before turning to leave, Riki slowly let go of his hand.

Riki let the drugs resume affect and slept…

* * *

Riki slowly opened his eyes, someone was calling him, "Riki…"

Riki stared at Iason, Iason twitched a grin, Riki was back.

Iason helped Riki sit up.

Riki was relieved that he didn't feel sickly anymore.

He just stared at Iason's face, kind of happy to see him again.

* * *

Riki sat in the sofa type chair, he was trying to figure out what exactly happened, but there were holes in his memory.

He was chained and dressed in his better clothes. Iason appeared in the doorway, he slowly approached Riki.

"Riki…" he sighed.

Riki stared up, into Iason's eyes.

Iason came and sat next to him.

Riki strained to see his master's face, see what was the expression was, saddened and relieved, Riki recognized.

"Iason…?"

Suddenly Iason reached over to Riki and brushed his gloved hand over his face, "Riki, did he hurt you?"

Riki hesitated, "I-I don't remember much…"

Iason's facial expression didn't change, but his blue eyes looked duller.

"Iason, I'm sorry…" Riki apologized softly.

Iason suddenly caressed Riki's face and kissed him gently.

The kiss was like a reuniting after a horrible accident, Riki kissed back eagerly, because what would have happened if Iason hadn't been there?

Iason leaned forward, more into the kiss, he reached down and started to massage Riki's member with his gloved hand.

"Mmmph…Ngh…. Nnnn," Riki mumbled on his lips.

Iason removed Riki's bottom outfit and inserted two fingers.

Riki shivered and panted, the sweat starting to drip off his face.

"You're my pet," Iason reminded him, "You belong to me."

"Nnnn… Ngh…" Riki started to shake.

"Hmm," Iason mused, touching his ring.

Riki couldn't speak the feeling was overpowering.

"You become very obedient when I turn it here, "he noted again.

Riki just shivered.

Iason's face was still serious, "Who owns you?"

Riki turned his face away, but Iason grabbed it, so Riki couldn't avoid his gaze. Iason touched his ring again, pain jolted through Riki's lower body, he cried out, lashing against the chains.

"WHO OWNS YOU?" Iason repeated.

Riki slowly looked up, it was very painful, everything, "Y-you," he gave up.

"And what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Do it to me…" he shivered and lashed out with the pain, "Make me cum!"

Iason's mouth twitched into a grin, he touched his ring again.

Riki let out a big exhale before drooping against the chains.

"Much better," he whispered.

* * *

_**O_O**_

_**DID I JUST WRITE THIS? I THINK THIS IS PITIFUL! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I FEEL SO SO SO IDK!**_

_**KAMINX~**_


	3. Sex

_**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE FOR AWHILE…. =) **_

_**SO FREAKEN BUSY…=_=**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Iason ran his hand down Riki's chest making Riki shiver, Iason continued and caressed his face before slowly kissing Riki.

Iason seem agitated but…somehow…relieved.

_Did he miss me?_

Riki stared up at Iason, Iason stopped and caught his gaze, "What?"

Riki blushed, "Did you miss me?"

Iason twitched, "You're my pet, of course I missed you…"

Riki had been hoping for a different response, he looked away.

Iason brought his face back with a kiss, "But I also love you so…it's both ways…"

Iason started to massage Riki's member, "Mmmph…" Riki mumbled through the kiss.

Riki pulled against the chains, moaning with pleasure.

Iason slipped below and started to lick Riki's cum.

"So wet already?" Iason laughed, "Have you been holding back?"

"Hah…n-no…hah," Riki panted.

Iason twitched a grin and continued.

Riki could feel what Iason was doing, he knew that from here out Iason would be very cautious of Riki and his activities.

"Ias-Iason!" Riki panted.

Iason stared at Riki.

"I'm sorry-" he choked.

Iason couldn't understand what he was apologizing for… worrying him? Or leaving him? Or…?

Iason kissed Riki, "How can I not forgive my pet?"

A tear rolled down from Riki's eye, Iason wiped it away, gently.

Riki partially smiled, "Ias-"

Iason kissed him, to silence his words.

* * *

Riki laid on the bed, Iason slipped off his clothes.

He waited for his master's move like he had been taught.

Iason was positioned near Riki's legs, Riki instinctively rolled over onto his stomach.

Iason crawled over Riki and whispered in his ear, "You did it without my command, how thoughtful."

Iason inserted his member into Riki, Riki held back all emotions; he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Iason gripped Riki's hand, "You're my pet, nobody and truly separate us."

Riki gasped in pain, Iason was being a tad rougher.

"Who owns you?" Iason whispered.

Riki didn't want to answer.

Iason pushed harder, he wanted the correct answer.

Riki gasped, "Y-you."

Iason pulled out a bit gently. Riki could feel cum dripping.

Iason gently laid his head over Riki's shoulder, "It's my responsibility to care for you Riki, protect you from harm, and more importantly…" he trailed, Riki felt him cum inside of him, "Love you…" he finished.

* * *

_**XD XD XD **_  
REVIEW!

_**KAMINX IS PLEASED =_= O_O**_


	4. Secure

_**SORRY~! MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND I LOST WHAT I HAD PLANNED OUT~ I AM VERY SORRY~!**_

* * *

Iason glanced one last time at Riki before leaving.

He really didn't want to leave Riki alone; he had more fear than ever before of being gone for one minute and Riki being gone forever when he returned.

"Make sure this area is sealed, nobody goes in, "he pondered for a second, "Or out…regardless of who they are," Iason growled to the guards.

The guards nodded and took position in front of the entrance.

Iason had guards covering all the entrances to his room, where Riki lie sleeping soundly.

_The things I do to keep you safe…_

Iason walked quickly to the meeting, his long hair flowing in the fast pace, for some reason everything around him seemed quiet, the hallway was empty as if nobody was inhabiting this building, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground seemed to echo.

_Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack._

Iason slowed to a stop and realized he was staring at his ring, at the moment it seemed like the only thing connecting him to his pet that was being so carefully watched over to make sure no harm be it hell or high waters could find him.

Iason stared one last time in the direction of his room, before entering the meeting area.

_Riki, what am I going to do…?_

* * *

Riki sat up, but immediately fell back to the pillow, he was very tired.

He brushed his hand over his face and ran it through his hair, the simple gesture was calming in some strange way, it seemed to remind him he was awake and alive.

_Why don't I remember what happened? _

Riki gritted his teeth in frustration and gripped the sheets, he wanted to scream, he wanted to scream so loud that Guy would hear and the sorry ass would cower in fear of what will happen if they saw each other.

If Riki met Guy he would do two things, firstly he was going to tackle and beat the living shit out of him, and secondly, once he was on the verge of passing out he was going to ask him why the hell he did all this in the first place.

_Why did you take me? What were you planning to do?_

Part of Riki didn't want to know the answer in fear of what his reality may have become but the other part was desperately begging to know.

Riki shuddered at a few thoughts that came to his mind and slipped out of the bed. He walked straight to his stack of folded clothes and began to put them on.

The vague thought of where Iason was crossed his mind but he was already guessing that there was a meeting because if not Iason would have stayed with him.

Riki sat back down on the bed, the softness of it was so innocent, and then he remembered the fact that Iason and him had sex on this bed of softness, and it didn't seem innocent anymore.

Riki sighed and stood up, he wanted to go for a walk through the accessible parts of his sanctuary.

He walked through the passage way to the room with a couch, he looked up at the exit passage to see two guards blocking it.

_Great, what the hell are they doing here?_

He slowly approached, hands in his pockets, the guards stared at Riki with the eyes of hawks, watching his every move.

"What are you doing here?" Riki questioned.

The guards stared at each other before looking back at the slum pet.

"An order from Iason, he has requested that we keep this area secure, nobody in or out until he returns and gives us the okay to do otherwise."

_Perfect. Fucking perfect. Now I can't leave…_

"So, how long is Iason going to be out? Because I want to leave the secured area as you called it…"

"Iason will return whenever the meeting is done," one guard stated.

"So until then."

The guards shuffled inward, blocking all of Riki's hopes to get out for a simple walk.

Riki stared at the two of them, he was trying guess what his chances were of taking on the guards, it looked pretty slim.

Riki sighed in defeat and half pivoted around, letting his shoes tap against the floor in a _click-clack_ to complete his turn .

He walked back through the passage.

_I will go for a fucking walk if I want to…_

Riki flipped the table in the room, a terrible clatter of objects hitting the floor made the guards jump, he threw the sheet over top and slipped behind the curtain, closest to the passage.

"Riki-sama!" one exclaimed, rushing towards the table, the other one right behind.

Riki slipped away from his coverage and ran towards the exit, to his conditional freedom.

* * *

_**There we go~~~**_

_**Please Review~**_

_**X3 Kaminx~~**_


	5. Race

_**Hellooooooooooo~~~**_

_**vvvv Below is an update on Passion vvvv**_

_**=.= No shit Sherlock….**_

* * *

Riki managed to get to the door before the guards realized they had been fooled, he ran down the empty hallway.

_Where the hell is everyone?_

He slowed his speed when he reached the entrance area; the area was populated by only a few people, of course the Blondies weren't there.

_The Blondies must have kept most their pets in their rooms since they are in meeting today…_

Riki walked through, the few pets that were there stared at him as he walked by but he pretended not to notice.

He picked a random hallway and decided he would walk for a long time and maybe if he was lucky would get lost.

* * *

"Iason, do you have any input?" Raoul asked.

Iason pondered the question, "No, what has been stated already should suffice."

Raoul nodded, not questioning his friend's thoughts.

Iason stared down at the table for a moment, seeing his ring, he wondered for the thirtieth time if Riki was okay.

_Stop worrying, you left him protected, nothing will harm him._

Suddenly an alarm rang through the air, all the Blondies froze, it was the "Missing Pet" alarm, which meant a lock down.

"What is the problem?" Raoul asked.

_Please let it not be Riki!_

But the images flashing in the middle of the table brought Iason's worst fear to life, there was Riki running down a hallway, three guards hot on his tail.

* * *

Riki stopped and stared out the window, signs of life were starting to appear.

_I should head back…_

Riki jumped as the shrill of an alarm broke the haunting silence.

_Fuck my life…_

Riki turned to see two guards a far ways away down the hall, he had a guess as sure as can be that they were running straight at him.

"Shit," he muttered.

The guards were readying their defence weapons while running.

"Well, there is no helping it," Riki growled, turning and starting to sprint.

_Can't catch me, you assholes!_

Riki glanced over his shoulder to see they were gaining on him.

_Shit, maybe they can…_

Riki continued to run, but he realized he didn't have much stamina due to last night.

_What do I do?!_

By now the guards were very close, Riki noticed that hallways on the walls to the main hall were closing behind him, he ran faster.

_Come on where is one….?_

Riki finally saw his objective, a small open entrance , he jumped past the guards and skidded on his knees as he hit the ground.

Riki regained himself and watched the door close due to the lock down; the guards were just about to enter, Riki watched them disappear from his sight.

_Ha-ha, assholes…_

Riki stopped for a moment to catch his breath, before continuing his running down the hallway.

Riki knew he wasn't safe, even in these hallways there were secret passages and entrances.

_There has to be a way out somewhere…_

Riki kept walking until he realized it was a dead end.

_What the hell? Guess I'll go back…_

Riki sighed, turning around; he hit his head against a cool wall.

"Aaaah, what the hell?" he groaned, running his hand over the spot he hit the wall, "When the hell did…?"

Riki turned around; he was trapped now…

_Fuck, not disappearing doors …._

Suddenly the wall began to fade with a sound of distorted bells; Riki watched the wall disappear to reveal a guard with the stun gun like weapon in hand, Riki backed up and realized the dead end was gone; another guard similar to the other replaced it.

_Fuck, this is gonna hurt…_

* * *

Iason watched in horror and a bit of shame and humiliation as his pet continued to race against the guards.

Raoul stared at Iason, but Iason remained composed, "It seems your pet missed you Iason…"

Iason just stared at Raoul, "It seems my pet is too good for protection, aren't the guards partially in your area of knowledge, aren't you in charge of that?"

Raoul just gave a nod.

Iason rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Raoul asked.

"To retrieve my pet."

"You can't while in lock down…"

"Like hell I can't," Iason snapped, opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Iason walked quickly to the entrance hall.

_Please just be hiding and not hurt!_

Iason's breath caught as the guards dragged Riki out from a hallway, Riki wasn't moving and looked like a rag doll.

Iason rushed over to Riki and took him from the guards, "I can handle him, thank you."

The guards knew not to disagree with Iason since he was the most powerful and superior of all the Blondies, they backed away.

Iason rushed Riki down the hall, hoping to take him back to his safe haven so he could be with him when he woke up this time.

Raoul watched Iason pass the open door of the meeting room with his unconscious pet in his arms, they stared at each other but no one said a word.

* * *

_**Okay, so I think this chapter wasn't the best one, but next chapter WILL be better~**_

_**Please Review~!**_

_**Kaminx~**_


	6. Leash

_***Throws glitter over the update***_

_**I hope this one is better~~**_

* * *

Riki didn't want to move, he didn't even want to open his eyes, he knew he would be back in his own locked room wearing the stupid green cover up and he wasn't going to be able to leave until Iason came and got him.

_I'm going to pay the price for this…._

Suddenly Riki felt a presence beside him, he wasn't alone…

Riki began to come back to his senses; he felt that his arms were above him, together.

"Riki…" his master's voice rang through the air.

Iason reached over and touched Riki's face making Riki flinch.

Riki slowly opened his eyes. Now he had a reason to be afraid…

"Riki," Iason repeated, but his voice more hardened.

Riki looked away, he didn't like the way Iason's gaze burned him, like someone was holding a match to his face.

Iason grabbed Riki's face so they were looking each other straight in the eyes, Riki flinched again.

"Why did you do that?" Iason asked angrily.

Riki tried to get away, but Iason held onto his face, "Do what?!"

Iason's eyes looked like frozen ice, "Why did you leave when I had guards watching you? Can you not tell by them being here that I didn't want you to leave?"

"Tch, I'm not a dog! I am wearing the ring I can go where I want!" Riki argued, "You said so yourself!"

"Yes, before the incident I did say you could go where ever you wanted but now I think we may have to go back to leashes," Iason concluded, "So I can be with you at all times."

"No!" Riki yelled, pulling away from Iason, but he was trapped in the chains, he had no place to run.

Iason pulled the chains off the clip and tossed Riki forward, " I think you are forgetting who is your master, do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes," Riki answered through gritted teeth, "His name is Iason Mink, and he is one sick bastard who thinks I am his pet."

Iason was growing angry with Riki, he walked in front of Riki and pulled on the chain, making Riki fall onto the floor, Iason bent down to Riki's level, " It seems I have to do some re-taming for the mongrel in you."

"Tch, try but you will fail."

Iason glared at Riki as he towered over him, he pulled on the chain, "Iason Mink never fails…"

"Aaaah, tch, nghh," Riki cried out in pain as Iason touched his ring, making it glow.

Iason watched Riki struggle to make the pain stop, his eyes glowing white.

"Iason!" Riki cried out.

The pain was taken away, Riki slouched back, panting.

"Do we need another taste or did I make myself clear?" Iason asked bitterly.

"No! No more…hah… Iason…" Riki panted.

Iason tugged on the chain, "Come, I want to go to my room."

Riki started to stand up, but Iason pushed him to the floor, "As part of your punishment, you have to crawl."

Riki scowled but followed on him hands and knees as Iason tugged on the chain.

_How long is this going to last?_

* * *

_**Well, next chapter I think I might do more punishment, but then I'm adding in some love… because punishment doesn't last forever…**_

_**Please Review~**_

_**Kaminx~~**_


	7. Chains

_**Ok here is another chapter~**_

_**Smile~**_

* * *

Riki continued to crawl, he was starting to get agitated by Iason's punishment, but he knew he wasn't supposed to enjoy it hence why it was called punishment…

Iason glanced down at the growling Riki; he bent down to his level, "How is it?"

Riki grinned evilly, he wanted to try bluffing, "It's wonderful, _master," _he practically spat the last word.

Iason stood back up, and continued walking, pulling Riki behind.

Iason clipped the chain to the wall, "Wait here while I get something…"

"Not much of a choice…" Riki retorted, staring at Iason.

Iason walked away, leaving Riki alone chained to the wall, Riki looked at it, and sure enough it was locked too.

Riki grumbled angrily, he was fed up with Iason's crap for one day…

Riki yawned, he was really tired from the crawling and fighting, he laid on the floor.

Riki's eyes slowly started to close…

* * *

Iason stood in front of Riki; _he was so tired that he fell asleep when I was gone for five minutes? _

Iason stared at his fast asleep pet, debating what to do.

"Guy…" Riki mumbled in his sleep.

Fury flared up in Iason, _why did he still remain faithful to that bastard?_

Iason walked over to Riki and slipped his foot beneath his head, lifting it up. Riki's eyes opened quickly in reaction, "What are you-?"

Iason grabbed the chain, unlocked it and pulled hard so Riki hit the floor.

_Now what did I do?_

"You know, you are pretty loyal…" Iason started, walking away from Riki.

_What is he talking about..?_

Iason turned swiftly to Riki, "To the wrong person!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Riki snapped.

"Even though he could have killed you, you still remain faithful to him!" Iason spat.

_Is he talking about…?_

"Guy," the two said in unison.

Iason glared down at Riki who panicked a bit inside because he didn't like the direction the conversation was heading…

Riki thought quickly, "On the contrary Iason, when I see Guy I might just leave him without a pulse when I'm done," Riki lied through his teeth, not staring at Iason but the floor,he clenched his fist to add to the effect.

Iason stared at Riki for a good minute, the tension growing.

_Did he believe me..?_

Iason walked over to his chair and sat down, he beckoned Riki with his hand.

Riki crawled over to his master, the chains scraping and clanking against the ground, Riki took a position by Iason's feet, staring up at him.

Iason put his hand under Riki's head and tilted it upward, "Riki, over the period of time we have been together do you not think I can tell when you are lying?"

_Shit…_

"It's not a lie!" Riki protested.

"Lying pets need punishment…" Iason concluded.

"But it wasn't a lie!" Riki yelled.

Iason pulled on the neck chain extremely hard, making Riki lose his balance and hit the hard floor again.

"I'll ask your body if you're lying or not," Iason hissed.

* * *

_**There we go~ I know its short… but I'm having trouble typing on this damn bus, that's right, I'm on a vacay ~!**_

_**I may or may not have wifi, if I don't then you'll have to live with this for a week~**_

_**Sorry guys~**_

_**So I have asked MANY times before but you seem to ignore me but…**__**Please Review~**_

_**Kaminx~**_


	8. Master

_**Okay, so my laptop has 15% of life left, I'll add punishment for you guys~!**_

* * *

_He has never done this before! _Riki thought through the fear. _Now what is he going to do?!_

Iason had Riki chained, standing, by his arms and legs.

"You are a disobedient pet," Iason coolly stated, "Punishment is necessary."

Riki stared at Iason, fear practically running around in his eyes.

Iason touched the ring, Riki received sharp pains in this lower body; he thrashed against the chains trying to make it stop.

"Fu, you make it seem so bad and it was the softest of pain modes," Iason cruelly laughed.

"Hah, you, bastard, hah," Riki panted.

"Now, is that how you address your master?" Iason asked, glaring he touched the ring again.

Riki shook in intense pain, he knew there was no way to make it stop…

Iason started to brush his hands over Riki and tease him.

"Hah,no…"

Iason bit Riki's nipple.

"Hnnn," Riki moaned through gritted teeth.

Iason stopped, and took a step back, he touched the ring, Riki dangled against the chains, "So I am wearing you down, I hope this is reaching the mongrel inside of you…"

Riki panted, not sure how to respond.

Iason lifted Riki's face up under his hand, "Cry for me…"

The pain was so strong word couldn't describe how much it hurt.

"That's it..." Iason encouraged as Riki started to cry out in pain, tears coming to his eyes.

Iason reached down and stroked Riki's member as Riki started to tear up and cry out more from the pain, he bit his lip until blood dripped down his chin.

Iason brushed his hand over the line of Riki's blood; he touched the ring taking its pain away.

Riki didn't even move, he just drooped against the chains, hoping he would die and the pain would stop.

Iason unhooked Riki, he sat in his chair, cradling the weakened Riki inside his lap.

"Remain mine, I can show you more pleasure and love than Guy ever could," Iason whispered.

_Sure, you say that… now that you've hurt me…_

"Riki, I am the only one, live for me, breathe for me, cry for me, it's that simple," Iason whispered, hugging Riki closer.

Riki weakly stared at Iason who in response gently kissed him, "I will… Iason…" Riki whispered.

Iason gave Riki another soft hug before carrying him to bed.

* * *

Riki shivered as Iason slipped his hands down his body, "I-Iason, please let me go for today, I can't do it today."

"You were obedient and you don't want your reward?" Iason asked.

"I don't need a reward, I just need you here with me," Riki answered, turning towards Iason.

Iason gave Riki a small smile, "I must have slaughtered the mongrel in you…"

"My mongrel was leashed and thrown in the cage for the day, unable to fight, do you not like it like this?"

"Didn't say that," Iason replied, pulling Riki closer.

Riki slipped his hand into Iason's and wouldn't let go.

* * *

_**Aaaah! My laptop has 8 % left! I have about three minutes left! Yes I am still on this damn bus! But I luv you guys so I made this for you~! oh and FYI this is just a bit of punishment... lets just say Riki causes some BIGGER trouble~! OH noes~ But then again *evil grin* oh yes...  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW~**_

_**Kaminx~**_


	9. Protection

_**Updaaaaaaaaaaaaating~~~**_

* * *

Iason opened his eyes, he had woken up before Riki, _I guess I should wait… _

Iason realized his arm was still over top of Riki holding his hand, _We must hand slept like this all night. _ Iason realized that Riki must have been so tired and worn out he didn't have the strength to pull away being pressed against him.

_I guess I was a little rough…_ Iason sighed, _But I love him, he is mine…_

Iason slipped his hand out of Riki's grasp and brushed his hand from Riki's shoulder to his waist under the sheet, Riki felt a little cold to his touch. Iason pulled the sheet up to Riki's shoulder, before kissing his cheek.

Riki stirred and tilted his head towards Iason who caught him with a kiss.

"Mmmm," Riki mumbled on his lips.

Iason ran hand down Riki's side again; he flipped the sheets off, and brushed his hand between Riki's legs.

Riki twitched, "W-what?"

Iason gently teased Riki's member, "It seems I have made you a bit more sensitive…"

Riki blushed lightly and looked away, sitting with his knees to his body, Iason slipped off the bed and walked away.

* * *

Iason came back, dressed in his proper attire, "Hey Iason, what happened to Daryl?" Riki asked, curiosity had taken over.

"You need not worry about him, but today I have to go get a replacement for my Furniture," Iason replied, staring at Riki, he raised an eyebrow, "Why, do you miss his company?"

"Just wanted to know if he was alive…" Riki sighed when he realized by Iason's tone that the man was no longer alive, he pulled up the sheets around his bent knee position.

Suddenly the bed sank, Riki turned his head, Iason caught Riki's face and kissed him, "You only need me," Iason growled on his lips as he tried to bring more passion into the kiss, Riki moved closer and Iason wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him right to his knees.

Finally Iason pulled away, breaking the kiss, leaving Riki gasping for air to fill his empty lungs with, he inhaled swiftly after regaining his breathing pattern.

Iason stood making Riki stare up at him, "Can I leave you here for an hour or should I have the guards accompany you around the area until I return?"

Riki growled softly but Iason's sharp hearing caught the noise and he raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem, my dear pet?"

Riki sighed, "Not really…"

Iason's eyes had a darker shade of blue, "Why don't you like being protected until you can be with me?"

"Because…" Riki started, and then he remembered his punishment, he gulped.

Iason put a knee back on the bed and crossed his arms, "Because…?" he prompted.

"I don't need your protection; I should be able to go out on my own like before!" Riki snapped, "Nothing has changed!"

Iason just glared and let Riki continue to vent.

"I don't need your protection Iason!" Riki yelled.

As soon as those words left his mouth Riki wished he could have shoved them back in, he swallowed hard and looked back down to his sheets afraid to meet his master's eyes.

Silence filled the air, before a soft voice spoke, "Riki."

Riki didn't want to hear his voice that soft; shouldn't Iason be furious with his back talk?

"Riki, look at me," Iason commanded his voice louder.

Riki turned and looked at Iason who just sighed.

"If I can't protect the one I love then how should I be able to do anything else?" Iason answered.

"Iason…I-"Riki started, but Iason turned away, heading for the door, Riki gripped the sheets.

Iason stopped at the door, "Since you don't need my protection, I will tell the guards to just keep a tab on where you are so I can come get you later, but you are free to wonder as you please since…" Iason stepped forward, "…nothing has changed."

Riki felt like he had been stabbed through the heart, he had just basically told Iason that he meant nothing to him.

_Dammit, why do I always do this?_

* * *

_**Ok, I'm hoping to make something of this, so I'm thinking something will happen and I might throw in a bit of punishment, but Iason will get his Furniture so maybe I can make a Daryl replacement scene *evil laugh*  
**_

_**Kaminx~**_


	10. Tears

_**Ok, you know it's sad and you need to update quicker when you forget what last chapter was about O.O**_

_***reads chapter over***_

_**Wow, I got teary over that…**_

_**Anyways, here is your updaaaaate~ Thank you... *reads name* **_**Erning who was a guest and reviewed, you basically reminded me to update~**

* * *

Riki laid there, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes. The words of Iason saying, "_Since nothing has changed_…" echoed in his mind.

Riki sighed in frustration and sat up, his feet touching the floor. He slipped his head in his hands, the mongrel part of him was cheering and screaming with happiness that he had finally told the Blondie off but the other part of him was being tortured by the reaction of the Blondie.

"Since…" the word seemed to echo off the walls now, "_Nothing has changed_…"

Riki stood up and slowly walked towards the door, with each step the words ran through his mind.

_Since_. Step. _Nothing_. Step. _Has_. Step. _Changed_. Step.

Riki walked through the door, "_Nothing has changed…_"

* * *

Iason sat down, waiting for the choices to be shown before him, Raoul walked in.

"Something troubling you, Iason?" Raoul asked, seeing his friend looking a little down.

"Nothing really, why are you here?" he asked, watching Raoul sit down beside him.

"I decided to help you choose," Raoul answered.

"I don't need your help…"

"Does my presence bother you?" Raoul asked, confused.

"Not really…"

"Well, then let's see your options…"

* * *

Riki wanted to break something that was his solution, he need to see something be torn or shattered into a thousand pieces. But he knew that wasn't possible because if he broke anything then he would get into more trouble with Iason.

He walked past a group of guards, expecting them to attack and arrest him he braced, holding his breath. But they didn't, they just stared at him and continued their talking.

_Why am I so worked up about this? I said nothing changed so then that means that I have nothing to be afraid of right?_

* * *

The halls were filled with people, Blondies, pets, Riki hoped that Iason's face would appear through a crowd and he could walk over to him and feel his gentle touch as he apologized and told him how the true side of him felt about him.

But it didn't happen, Iason's face didn't appear. Riki sighed at his fictitious imagination and walked slower back towards his room

_Maybe Iason is there, waiting for me!_

Riki started to walk quicker, he wanted to see Iason's face and to hear his voice and feel his forgiving touch.

Riki walked through the door, "Iason…"

He stopped and stared, Iason was standing by another man, he had longish very dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Riki, this is Nao, he will be Daryl's replacement…" he introduced.

Riki stood there, he had forgotten that Iason was getting new furniture, "Hello," he managed.

Nao bowed, "Hello Riki-Sama, I hope to meet and exceed the standards of Daryl."

Riki felt awkward, Daryl always called him Riki-Sama…

"Thank you, Nao, you are dismissed for now," Iason broke the silence.

The boy bowed and walked into the other room.

Riki stared at the floor, he didn't know what to do now, he felt Iason's eyes burning a hole in him.

Footsteps walked over to him, "Riki…?"

* * *

"Riki…?" Iason said, staring down at his pet.

He saw something fall, it glistened before touching the floor in a splatter.

"Riki?"

Riki slowly stared up, his eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you crying?" Iason asked, brushing his hand under Riki's eye to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry Iason... I need your protection... and love..." Riki whispered, like he was crushed.

_Riki, you don't know how much I wanted to hear those words…_

Iason stepped closer and hugged Riki, ruffling his hair with his gloved hand.

"I love you…" Iason whispered.

"I love you too…" Riki whispered back, gripping onto Iason tighter.

* * *

_**WELLL…. I THINK YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER…. IF THAT ENDING SCENE DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE GONNA HAVE SEX NEXT THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT DOES… BUT STILL… THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENT SOON BECAUSE LETS JUST SAY NAO IS KINDA JEALOUS OF RIKI…. *hopes you start imagining what may happen* MWAHAHA! PLEASE review! REVIEW! REVIEW! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU TO DO IT, YOU STILL ARE THE ONES THAT NEED TO DO IT! =_="**_

_**KAMINX~~**_


	11. Evil

_**O.O**_

_**Please … Don't hate me…?**_

* * *

Iason pushed Riki into the bed, slamming deeper inside him.

"Hhnn! Aaah!" Riki screamed passionately.

"Riki…" Iason huffed, sliding his gloved hand up Riki's sweat drenched body.

"Hnn, ah, I-Iason," Riki panted, tears seeped from his eyes, "I love you…"

Iason thrust forward, "Hnn."

Riki slide his hands around Iason's neck, pulling Iason further into him.

Iason kissed Riki hard on the lips, "I love you, Riki."

Riki shivered, "I'm gonna-"

"Hah, come with me," Iason instructed.

"Ha! Aaaah!"

* * *

Riki opened his eyes, he gingerly gazed beside him.

Iason's face was inches from his; he could hear the Blondie's light and steady breathing.

He burrowed deeper in the cosy embrace position between Iason's arms.

Riki inhaled and closed his eyes after softly kissing Iason on the lips.

Iason stirred beside him, Riki opened one eye.

Riki watched as Iason's strong yet gentle hands tensed around him, as if subtly showing that they would never let him go.

* * *

Iason blinked, his gaze went straight to his pet.

_He must still be asleep…_

But he was shocked when Riki's eyes stared back at him.

"Good morning, Riki," Iason breathed.

"G'morning," Riki lazily responded, yawning softly, snuggling closer to Iason's bare chest.

"I see you're in a good mood today," Iason chuckled softly.

"'Cause I have decided something, Iason," Riki smoothly replied.

Iason raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What have you decided, my pet?"

Riki's voice came as barely a whisper, "I'm going to move on…"

Iason was perplexed by this statement, "What do you mean?"

Riki hid his face, Iason brushed his hand over Riki's cheek and was surprised to find tears, and he tilted Riki's face up so he could see it.

Iason leaned forward and kissed away his tears, "What are you moving on from that has you in tears?"

"I'm going to give up Guy…" his voice softly answered.

Iason slid back a bit and analyzed Riki's face carefully, "Oh?"

"Because, I realize now…you're the one who saved me and I really can't live without you…Iason…" Riki blushed at his confession, "Iason-"

Riki's words were cut short as Iason delivered a skilled kiss on his lips, his tongue was being taunted by the Blondies' as the kiss continued until it broke apart leaving Riki gasping for air.

"You don't know-how long I have waited to hear those words, Riki," Iason whispered in Riki's ear, hugging him close, "I've waited too long…"

Riki felt Iason's heartbeat, as his body pressed against his; it was fast and defiant against his own.

* * *

Nao entered the room, Riki gazed up.

"I brought your coat Riki-Sama, do you want it now or shall I put it over here for later?" Nao asked, softly.

"Just leave it over there, I'm not going out for a while…"Riki replied.

Nao turned and put the coat on a hanger.

Riki stared out the window, his mind wandering about the outside life, his friends, Guy…

Riki gulped, he had told Iason he had given up on Guy, but could he really do it? Or was it just all talk?

"Is there something wrong Riki-Sama?" Nao inquired.

"Not really," Riki sighed.

Nao stayed silent, hoping to not push Riki further into depressing thoughts.

Nao shifted, "Excuse me Riki-Sama but I must attend to a matter."

Riki gave a dismissing wave and Nao bowed leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_A dirty slum dog like him is Iason's pet? How the fuck is that possible? I would be so much better than him… Riki doesn't know how to be a proper pet…I ought to teach em' how I work… _

Nao slide away, an evil smile creeping on his face, _By the time I'm done, Iason will never look at your face again…_

* * *

_**Dramatic Sounds please!**_

_***DUHN DUHN DUUUUHNN***_

_**Oh no! What will happen now?! Lol, I'm evil…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW~! BYE BYE BII~!**_

_**KAAAMINX~!**_


	12. Suspicions

** THIS IS AN UPDATE~!**

* * *

Riki grabbed his coat, his destination of interest was unknown, he just wanted to try and shake of a bothering feeling.

_Wonder where Nao went?_

Riki shrugged to himself, he didn't really care for this new furniture, nobody would be the same as Daryl, but it's not like he had feelings for Daryl either… why should he care?

_Jeez, I need to get my priorities straight…_

Riki walked moderately fast, hoping in a sense to run away from his invisible problems.

Pets and security walked past him, some were laughing others were seriously talking or gossiping, Riki caught bits of the conversations.

"…Can't believe she was…"

"…He shouldn't be her pairing…"

"…Just make sure…"

"…Secure the…"

Riki sighed, it was boring…everything was boring…there was not even a glimmer of action…

Suddenly Riki hit someone; the person was a blur as they fell down.

Riki regained himself and stared down at Nao, "N-Nao-Sama?"

Nao picked up a fallen piece of something black and metallic, his gaze shot up, his eyes had fear as if he were a trapped rabbit, "Riki-Sama!"

"Oy…" Riki mumbled, extending his hand to help him up.

Nao ignored it and stood up swiftly, "I am very sorry Riki-Sama, I should have looked where I was going," he bowed in apology, clutching the small piece.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt, but are you okay?"

Nao straightened out, "I'm fine, just running an errand."

Riki studied him for a moment, he watched Nao tense under his gaze.

Nao bowed quickly, "Excuse me!"

Nao ran past Riki and down the hall and around the corner.

"Oy!" Riki called, but it was useless.

_What a weird kid…_

Riki looked at the door Nao ran out of, it read in bold letters "**RESTRICTED AREA. NO PETS BEYOND THIS POINT. ACCESS FOR BLONDIE'S ONLY.**"

_What was he doing in there?_

Riki hesitated before shrugging off his suspicion; obviously he had some reason for being in there.

_Maybe Iason sent him to get something for the meeting?_

That was the best excuse he could think of at the moment.

* * *

He continued to walk; he began to walk slower, for he was a bit tired…

"Riki," a familiar voice called.

He turned and saw Iason walking towards him.

"Was there a meeting?" he asked.

Iason frowned, "No, I was just helping Raoul with something," he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Riki was a bit confused, "Nothing really, I just saw Nao…well actually he ran into me and I thought maybe you needed him to get something…he said he had an errand."

Iason frowned again, "Oh?"

Riki didn't want Nao in trouble so early in his new job, "But I'm sure he was running to go make sure the room and everything else was okay," Riki assured Iason.

Iason thought about it for a moment, "That could be it, he is one known to try and impress others…"

"So that must be it…" Riki agreed, half-heartedly.

"Well, I need to go and finish this assignment with Raoul, he wanted to continue in one of the meeting rooms," Iason explained, " Honestly,I don't understand why we hadn't just met there in the first place…" Iason sighed.

"Well, you better get going," Riki pointed out, stepping aside.

Iason nodded and continued walking.

Riki turned and walked the opposite way.

_Why was he in that room? What did he have?_

Nao was up to something, but he had not even the slightest clue of what…

* * *

"Yes, it is high quality, top secret data," Nao explained, "I'm sure of it."

The man grumbled, "Fine…" he handed him some cash, "Pleasure doing business, kid."

* * *

Nao sighed as he sat in front of the control room screen, he typed in the password and started to search his way through files. He found the security recordings. He tapped the screen. A pop up of **"DELETE?" YES? NO?"** stared at him. He tapped the "**YES**".

Now it was done, no one could catch him, he prayed not even Jupiter could piece the puzzle together.

_Now to deal with that slum dog…_

* * *

…

_**Yes! Evil shall be happening soon! Evil= punishment! Mwhahahaha~~!**_

_**~Kaminx~!~!~!**_


	13. Confusions

**UPDATE!**

* * *

Riki laid on the bed, he had somehow made his way back to the room, even though he didn't intend to in the slightest.

_What is Nao up to?_

Riki sighed and punch the bed with the back of his fist.

_What the hell? Why am I so worried about it? Why should I care?_

Riki shrugged off his concern and laid staring at the ceiling, suddenly a thought hit him like a bolt of lightning. Nao is the new furniture… and new furniture means re-training…

A blush spread across Riki's face as he remembered the training sessions with Daryl, how Iason held him still while Daryl tended to his-

_No! Don't remember that!_

Riki sat up in complete embarrassment after remembering the session with such vividness; he could remember the feeling of Iason's hand's caressing him, the feeling of Daryl's mouth taking in the erection deep into his throat, the sound of Iason's voice as he said, "There should be no embarrassment…", and the pleasure that surged within him.

Riki blushed deeper, he just remembered the session with such detail it made him twitch with slight eagerness to be embraced, but he pushed away the desire.

In frustration Riki flopped back on the mattress, he didn't know what he should do right now…

Suddenly, soft footsteps made him glance forward, approaching him was Nao. He looked composed with a faux- calm expression.

"Riki-Sama," he politely addressed, Riki noted there was a slight tremor that radiated in his body, he watched as Nao tried to stop the small shaking, but wasn't very good at it.

"Yes Nao?" he replied, watching as Nao grew a little bit tense.

"I was instructed by Iason-Sama to take you to the lobby," he replied, his voice had a tiny waver to it.

"Why?"

Nao seemed taken aback by me asking, he inhaled slightly, "Riki-Sama, I do not question Iason-Sama's wish."

Riki froze, he hadn't been expecting that answer, it was a pretty good excuse, but it still didn't seem like Iason to tell him to go to the lobby…

_Maybe he's going to cause trouble…_

Riki decided to play along with this game to see which spot on the board he would land on.

"Ok, we will go to the lobby and see what is up with Iason," Riki nonchalantly lied, walking with his familiar casual walk.

"Yes Riki-Sama," Nao answered, bowing before following Riki.

* * *

Riki continued his walk down the hallway, he inhaled and reached up his arms and clasped them behind his head as he walked, staring at the ceiling.

_Shit, I don't like the fact he is behind me, I can't see if he's doing something…gotta do something…_

Riki glanced at the window beside him while he walked.

_Perfect._

"Hey, isn't that…?" Riki trailed, wandering to the window to stare through the glass at nothing in particular.

A nervous look crawled over Nao's face, but soon vanished, he stared at the ground avoiding Riki's eyes.

Riki glanced back at Nao, "Are you okay?" he questioned, leaning back against the window ledge.

Nao's eye's swiftly met his, "Aah, yes…is there something wrong, Riki-Sama?"

"Not particularly, but it's just…you have been acting strange…" Riki calmly explained.

Nao froze, he put on the best poker face he could muster up, "I don't know what you are talking about…" Nao mumbled.

"Hmph, it has something to do with our meeting, the one where you ran off like a scared Rabbit after I caught you leaving a place…" Riki hinted, getting up from his leaning pose.

Nao didn't respond.

Riki just stared at Nao with curious and intense eyes.

Finally Nao spoke, "Riki-Sama, I do not wish to keep Iason-Sama waiting, we must leave," he spoke softly.

"Hmph, I'm not going, if Iason wants me…he can walk to the room to get me," Riki said with a growl inside his voice, he elegantly turned away, clasped his hands behind his head again and sauntered in the direction they had come.

"R-Riki-Sama!" Nao stuttered, dumbfounded by Riki's action, "Wait Riki-Sama!"

Riki ignored him and continued to walk.

* * *

Riki entered the room to discover he wasn't alone, he stared at Iason who had his back turned.

Shocked, Riki took a step back, Iason turned to face him.

Iason frowned, gazing down at him with intense eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you ask for me in the Lobby?" Riki inquired, still confused.

Iason frowned again, "No, why? Who told you I did?"

_What the hell is going on…?_

"Aah, nothing, I guess I was just imagining things…" Riki trailed, gazing down at the floor.

_If I had gone to the lobby, what was waiting there for me...?_

Iason advanced towards Riki, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, putting his gloved hand on Riki's forehead.

"I'm fine," Riki assured him.

Iason removed his hand and sighed, "How have you and Nao been getting along?"

"Fine," Riki lied through his teeth.

"Good, we'll have to have a session soon-"

"Not today or tomorrow please," Riki growled.

Iason was a little annoyed with the interruption, "Why not?"

"I just am not ready to have him replace Daryl, I still feel as if I don't know Nao as well as Daryl…"

Iason frowned and then sighed again, "You need to move on from Daryl, he is not needed in your world anymore."

Riki felt a pinch of pain, how could Iason just say that so easily.

"Whatever, but still, I'm not ready," he said, walking away.

Iason grabbed his hand and pulled him close, so close their bodies were pressed together, Riki could feel Iason`s heartbeat, "I won't lose you to anyone, you understand me?"

Riki nodded, "Yes, I understand."

Iason gently held Riki's face between his hands, "I hope you understand you are mine and mine alone."

Riki held Iason's hand that was still pressed gently to his face, "I understand, I will never forget…"

* * *

**YES! EVERYTHING IS NOW SET UP! WE CAN NOW GET THE PLOT ROLLING PEOPLE! XD **

**NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS EXPLAINED AND THERE IS MORE STORY, I THINK IT WILL FINALLY BE READY FOR SOME ACTION! SORRY BOUT THE WAIT THOUGH… ^_^;; I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY….**

**AND ALSO IF THIS HAS MANY MISTAKES IN IT I`M SORRY, I WROTE IT AT MIDNIGHT...**

**~Kaminx~!**


	14. Trapped

**_Sorry guys, this chapter is over 1,800 words long…_**

**_It's really long! ._**

* * *

Iason thrust deeper into Riki, a smile slipped on his face as he watched his pet shudder in ecstasy and moan out in pleasure. He gently guided Riki's face to his own and met it with a passionate kiss; their tongues mingled, but Iason managed to make sure his was on the top.

"Mmm…Hghnn..." Riki mumbled on Iason's lips.

Iason twisted Riki so that he was now facing him; Riki instinctively wrapped his arms around Iason's neck, as he panted for the oxygen his lungs desperately yearned for.

"Cry out more," Iason ordered, licking and teasing Riki's nipples.

"Hah! Hnn!" Riki cried out obeying Iason's order.

"More," Iason commanded, touching his ring, he turned it to a light blue color.

Riki gasped with pleasure, he started to shiver.

"More," he repeated, teasing Riki's erection more.

"Hah! Ah!" Riki yelled out, trying to please his master.

Riki shuddered, he desperately wanted release.

"Hnn...hah…"Riki moaned.

"Say what you want me to do," Iason whispered into Riki's ear, making him shiver.

"Hnn…let…hah…me come…!"

Iason smirked, "Not yet, you have to satisfy me first."

"Ah! Hah! Ah!" Riki cried out, Iason had decided to speed up the rhythm; Riki quickly adapted to it and moved his hips according to Iason's thrusts.

Riki panted, his body was in so much pleasure he couldn't think about anything at all, he leaned forward and kissed Iason, he hugged himself tighter to him.

"Are you this eager to come?" he whispered in Riki's ear, making him shiver as he licked it.

Riki couldn't even respond, the only sound he made a heavy panting sound, to portrait his message he greedily kissed Iason and mumbled on his lips, "Please."

Iason whispered in his ear with cool breath, "Together."

The tension was withdrawn and Riki shuddered in ecstasy, he felt Iason shudder and release inside him just as he did the same.

Riki panted and slouched forward, falling into Iason's arms, he felt the familiar glove fabric catch him in a hug. The gloved hand wiped his forehead gently and continued by wiping away his tears; Riki didn't even have the energy to look up.

Iason covered both of them in the sheet, he moved Riki so that he could lean against his body in a more comfortable position.

Riki gazed up in question to this action, his breathing becoming more regular.

"Just relax, I'll hold you like this," Iason whispered.

Riki was taken aback by this gesture, but he wasn't going to argue, he nodded slightly and gripped onto the sheet.

Riki felt Iason's fingers gently brush the hair out of his eyes, and they softly ran through the rest of his hair in a relaxing motion.

_Why are you… being so…kind…?_

In exhaustion Riki drifted away to another world.

* * *

When Riki opened his eyes, he saw the brightness of light.

_What time is it…?_

Riki was about to move when he realized he was in an embrace, Iason's arm were gently confining him to the bed.

He gazed over his shoulder to meet the Blondie's blue eyes.

"Um…good morning…" Riki breathed, turning towards him.

"You can sleep a little longer," Iason explained, "I just wanted you to wake up before I left for some work."

"Why?" Riki raised an eyebrow.

"So you were awake when I did this," Iason continued, leaning forward and landing a kiss on Riki's lips.

Riki obediently waited for Iason's tongue to dominate his mouth but was disappointed when the Blondie pulled away.

Apparently the look of disappointment showed on his face; a small, single laugh escaped Iason's lips, "Aren't you eager this morning?"

Riki blushed and looked down; he wouldn't usually have done that.

"Well, I won't disappoint," Iason replied.

Before Riki could react Iason had gently, but swiftly, guided his face to his lips and kissed him; Iason's tongue slide around in his mouth.

"Hmm…Mmm…" Riki mumbled.

Iason continued the kiss; Riki felt saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth.

_Can't breathe…_ a small voice inside Riki cried.

"Mmm, Hnn!" Riki's muffled voice sounded.

Iason finally pulled back gently, his lips a few inches back from Riki's.

Riki breathed quickly, trying to reclaim oxygen for his lungs.

Iason seemed as if he had barely been affected by the long kiss, he inhaled the air like normal, "Satisfied?"

Riki nodded slightly, a small blush creeping over him.

He felt Iason slide off the bed, followed by the very soft sound of his footstep; Iason left the room.

Riki grabbed his clothes that were laid out for him.

Riki flopped back on the bed after getting dressed; he was still very tired and couldn't think straight.

* * *

_"Riki-Sama…?" a voice called out._

_Riki was standing on a deserted street, he turned around._

_"Riki-Sama…?" the familiar voice called out again._

_'Daryl!' Riki pieced the puzzle of a voice with a face._

_Sure enough Daryl came walking towards him._

_"Daryl." _

_Daryl smiled, "Riki-Sama-"_

_Suddenly Daryl froze, he fell forward, gasping._

_"…Hey…Daryl?" Riki yelled, stepping towards him quickly._

_A laugh sounded and from the shadows stepped Nao._

_"Nao?" Riki froze._

_Nao grinned evilly, "Iason-Sama's wish is my command…"_

_"W-what?" Riki stuttered, stepping back._

_Riki stepped back again and bumped into something; he jumped and faced the object. _

_He stared at Iason with confused eyes._

_"I-Iason?"_

_Iason glanced at Nao, who nodded and approached them._

_"What is-?" _

_Iason grabbed Riki's arms and held him still._

_"Iason?!" Riki panicked._

_Nao took a few more steps towards them._

_"Let go! Let go Iason! Daryl is in trouble!" Riki yelled watching as Daryl continued to gasp for air._

_"Forget about him, he is no longer needed in your world," Iason growled._

_"But-"_

_Nao had finally reached him; he stood before him with eager eyes._

_"No! Iason!" Riki yelled, thrashing against the iron grip._

_Nao smiled, slipping something out from behind his back, it shone in the light._

_"Proceed Nao," Iason ordered._

_"What? No-"Riki's scream was cut off. _

_A sharp pain went through his abdomen, he choked on his breath._

_"I-Iason?" Riki panicked in a pained voice._

_Iason didn't reply and didn't move._

_"Does it hurt, Riki-Sama?" Nao grinned, and started to lick Riki's bloody abdomen._

_"Hnn! Aah!" Riki screamed in pain, he looked down to see Nao stabbing the knife further into him._

_"Does it hurt?" Iason whispered softly in his ear._

_Riki sobbed in pain as Nao pulled the knife out._

_"Riki-Sama?" Nao hissed, standing up._

_Iason remained silent as Nao started to lick away Riki's tears._

_"Hnn…hah…" Riki moaned in pain._

_'I'm going to die…' _

_He started to slouch against Iason's hold, turning into a ragdoll as his vision started to fuzzily turn black._

_"Riki-Sama?" the voice called, worried._

_"Riki-Sama?!" it repeated._

_'It's too late…'_

* * *

"Riki-Sama?" the voice was louder and filled with worry.

Riki twitched; he felt the presence of someone close.

"Riki-Sama?" the voice repeated.

Riki's eyes snapped open and the voice sighed in relief.

"I thought something was wrong, I think you were having a nightmare," Nao stated, he slide his finger under Riki's eyes.

Riki blinked when he realized Nao had caught one of his tears.

Nao reached to catch the other eye's tear, but Riki smacked his hand away.

Nao yelped and jumped back.

Riki swiftly sat up and glared at Nao, "Don't touch me."

Nao's face was replaced from confusion to hurt by the venom in his voice, "Riki-Sama?" he exhaled softly, "Are you feeling all right?"

Riki didn't respond to the question, he just stared at the floor.

Nao slowly approached him, cautious of any sudden change.

When Nao reached about a foot and a half in distance Riki looked up at hi with intense eyes, "Stay the hell away from me."

Nao reversed himself a few paces back from Riki, "Riki-Sama, I feel as if something is bothering you and making you act in this manner, am I correct?"

Riki felt a bit of guilt for lashing out at Nao, even though he had done nothing wrong. He was just acting hostile towards him because of his suspicious actions, but were his intentions of being in that room really bad? Maybe he had misjudged him…

Riki exhaled quickly, he stared at Nao with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Nao, I am troubled by a few things and I guess I took it out on you…"

Nao nodded in understanding, "It is okay Riki-Sama, if you need to talk about anything remember I am here for you."

Riki nodded slightly, "I'll remember that."

Nao bowed and left the room.

* * *

Riki slowly emerged from the room, checking to make sure Nao wasn't there he stepped casually through the second room towards the exit.

Something on the table caught his eye; it was a small piece of something black and shiny on top of a stack of papers.

Riki unhurriedly made his way to the table; he stared at the item to realize it was a computer chip.

_What the hell is this doing here?_

A small wordless voice startled him from behind, Nao stood in the doorway.

"Nao, you scared me…"

Nao bowed, "Sorry Riki-Sama, I didn't know you were in this room."

He looked back at the item in his hand, "Is this yours?"

"Yes," Nao answered quickly.

Riki stared at him, "What is it for?"

"That is something Iason-Sama had brought back with him, he told me to make sure it stays there," Nao explained.

_Bullshit, he probably stole that too…_

"If it belongs to Iason, I'm sure he wouldn't have left it in here…" Riki uttered, pocketing the item.

"Riki-Sama-"Nao protested, approaching him.

"Is there a problem, Nao?" Riki snapped.

"Iason-Sama will be very mad if you do that!" Nao exclaimed.

Riki shrugged, "Like I really care…"

"Riki-Sama-"

Riki walked out of the room, he heard the Furniture's faint voice calling his name as he left.

* * *

_Wonder what is on this thing he stole?_

Suddenly Riki looked up and saw several guards approach him.

"There he is," one guard pointed at him.

The other guards ran towards him.

Riki in fear turned to run but the guards grabbed him roughly and pushed him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Riki growled at them

"Search him, "another ordered.

The guards patted him down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Riki yelled, thrashing.

One guard kicked him across the face, "Shut up and sit still."

"Found it," the guard confirmed.

"Pull him up, "the other ordered.

The guards pulled his hair until he was sitting straight.

The guard waved the black piece in front of his face, "Do you know what this is?"

"No," Riki growled, "Care to enlighten me?"

The guard from behind shocked him.

Riki slouched forward.

"This is a very important piece for data storing, but you knew that…"

"I don't know anything!" Riki yelled.

The guard punched his face, "Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying…" Riki huffed.

The guard back up, "Take him to his confinement area."

"I'm telling you I don't know what it is-"

The guard motioned and the other one shocked Riki until he lost started to lose consciousness.

_Nao, what did you do…?_

Nao peered around the corner, an evil grin on his face, "Success…"

* * *

**_I'm sorry it was so long… ._**

**_But it's coming along nicely, ne?_**

**_Review~!_**

**_Kaminx~!_**


End file.
